Culpa
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Ryoma siente culpa, puede que tenga algo que ver con la revista porno que esconde bajo su almohada o por ciertos sueños extraños que tiene con una pelirroja en particular, como sea, es algo que lo carcome por dentro, mas o menos. Lemon. Ryosaku


_Hola! como están?_

 _Hace poco en la pagina de facebook Ponta pair love en casteñano se tomo como diciembre el mes ryosaku, hace mucho que no veía el fandom tan activo y no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de publicar algo de esta pareja que me encanta._

 _Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, este fic fue escrito con el unico fic de entretener, no lucro con el de ninguna marea._

 _Advertencia: Lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar ocasional, escenas de sexo explicito._

 _Sin mas por el momento, disfruten de l a lectura_ ** _._**

 **Culpa**

 **By D.J.**

-Dónde están?

-Donde están, que?

Ryoma fingió ignorancia mientras tomaba lo último que le quedaba de su ponta de uva. Najiro por su parte lo observo con severidad y con las palmas abiertas golpeo la mesa de la cocina logrando por fin captar la atención del muchacho.

-No te hagas el tonto! Sabes donde escondió tu madre mis revistas y me lo vas a decir.

Ryoma alzo una ceja –No sé de que hablas- declaro. Aun con gesto indiferente tiro la lata vacía y prosiguió a salir de la habitación, ya con raqueta en mano, y dando por terminada la discusión.

-No vas a ir ningún lado- Najiro hiso uso de toda su autoridad paternal y en un gesto prepotente se mantuvo erguido y con la barbilla en alto dándole aún más firmeza a sus palabras- al menos no, hasta que me digas donde las escondió.

-debes estar bromeando!

El menor se giró en su lugar y lo reto con la mirada, siguió así por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que era caso perdido. Cuando su padre se ponía en ese plan, era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-me da igual- con un chasquido de lengua, Ryoma desistió y se encamino a su habitación. Sintió la mirada de su progenitor seguirlo hasta perderse por el pasillo; una vez entrando a su cuarto tranco la puerta, dejo la raqueta a un lado y se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre su cama. Observo fijamente el techo hasta soltar una maldición. Al final, el único perdedor seria su padre, en cuanto su madre –y autoridad absoluta en esa casa- regresara de su mandado, el castigo seria levantado y él sería libre de jugar al tenis lo que restaba del día.

Se entretuvo pensando en una nueva técnica que quería probar hasta que su visión periférica capto a una pequeña bola de pelo marrón brincar hasta su escritorio.

-Karupin, bájate de ahí!- ordeno. A un así Ryoma no hiso ademan de querer levantarse hasta que escucho un montón de cosas caer y a su gato maullar con terror. Con pereza se irguió de su sitio dirigiéndose al escritorio a observar el daño. Tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no trastabillar con el pobre gato que corrió entre sus piernas, con la cola erizada, a esconderse bajo la cama-Te lo advertí-

Maldijo por segunda vez al observar el montón de libros en el suelo y entre ellos las dichosas revistas. No parecía muy sensato de parte de su madre esconder revistas del tipo pornográfico en la habitación de su hijo adolecente, pero habiéndose descubierto sus demás escondites no le quedaban muchas opciones. Además, se trataba de Ryoma! Al pequeño cubo de hielo no lo declaraban asexual nada más porque su padre aún tenía esperanzas en que algunos de sus genes se hubieran heredado.

El joven príncipe observo las revistas con algo de recelo; se preguntó qué cosa tan especial tenían como para que sirvieran de amenaza al gran samurái, cada vez que este hiciera y/o digiera una estupidez. Bueno, si sabía que contenían, pero no entendía porque eran tan preciadas.

Meneo la cabeza y con gesto hastiado recogí todo devolviéndolo a su lugar. Regreso a su cama y se echó con pereza dándole la espalda al escritorio y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se mantuvo así un rato relajando el gesto de a poco, soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro y dándose la vuelta abrió sus orbes dorados fijándolos, con profundo interés, al punto de discordia.

Se levantó con rapidez, casi de un salto, reprochándose mentalmente su naturaleza curiosa. Tomo con brusquedad el primer número que se le apareció, regreso a la cama sentándose en ella con brusquedad. Ni siquiera miro la portada, solo lo abrió leyendo el contenido de las primeras páginas.

Ojeo la revista encontrando artículos hablar de política, otros de finanzas y muchos otros de deportes. Se preguntó si realmente su padre leía todo aquello hasta que al dar vuelta a una hoja llego a una página doble que abrió sin pensarlo demasiado. Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente al encontrarse con la foto de una modelo en poca ropa. Rápidamente miro su puerta en gesto culposo, de pronto recordó su infancia, donde en complicidad con su hermano robaban las revistas de su padre para descubrir con ingenuidad infantil su contenido. Eso mismo había hecho y ahora no había hermano mayor para encubrirlo, o en su defecto, para culparlo por sonsacador.

Carraspeo su garganta sintiéndose estúpido, intento cerrar la revista cuando algo llamo poderosamente su atención. Miro con más detenimiento la foto, se encontraba ambientada en una cancha de tenis, y el sonrojo regreso a su rostro, ahora con más fuerza, al notar cierto parecido de la modelo con la menor de las Ryusaki´s. Trago con fuerza dejando que la imagen se grabara con fuego en sus retinas.

La chica tomaba una raqueta mientras posaba de forma provocativa, una polera rosada apenas cubría los generosos pechos dejando al descubierto la delicada cintura y el plano abdomen. Una muy, pero muy pequeña falda de tablas blanca parecía bailar alrededor de las caderas, mostrando un poco de las rosadas braguitas y unas bien torneadas y largas piernas hicieron acto de presencia. La piel lechosa estaba bañada en perlas de lo que suponía era sudor dándole un aire muy sexy. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del ambarino fue el rostro, hermoso y algo redondeado enmarcado con dos trenzas pelirrojas que caían a ambos lados por debajo de los hombros. La nariz respingada, los labios carnosos y rosados y el cuello largo y elegante. Si no fuera por la traviesa mirada esmeralda, sería como ver una versión más grande (y sin duda más sensual) de la joven Sakuno.

Al cambiar las páginas se encontró con la misma modelo en diferentes posiciones y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su tímida compañera pudiera lucir igual de sexy. Un delicioso escalofrió recorrió su columna al imaginarlo seguido de un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

Él podía ser algo ingenuo, quizá un poco lento para lo que a relaciones sociales se refería, pero definitivamente no era un idiota. Era consciente de las féminas a su alrededor, sabía lo que era el sexo, conocía lo delicioso de un orgasmo – aunque su única compañera sexual hasta el momento fuera su mano durante la ducha- y también sabía de qué forma –más o menos- afectaba a su séquito de admiradora y a sus hormonas. Por Dios que él también las tenía!, pero no era un pervertido sin mencionar que tenía orgullo y cosas mucho más importante en las que pensar. El tenis por ejemplo.

De esa forma y por ende, se daba una idea de lo que la joven Ryusaki sentía. Aunque por lo general se hacia el desentendido. A él también le gustaba, pero no de la misma forma. Ella era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía y a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas que se le acercaban, la presencia de la pelirroja le parecía agradable, sin mencionar lo bien que sabía su comida y que era nieta de su entrenadora. Por eso y entre otras cosas le resultaba incomodo pensar en ella de forma tan…indecorosa.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse acelerados a su habitación y rápidamente escondió la revista bajo la almohada antes de que tocaran a la puerta. Algo torpe la abrió, encontrándose con el rostro serio de su progenitora.

-muy bien Ryoma, puedes salir- sentencio y el ambarino no se la pensó dos veces para coger su raqueta y salir a toda velocidad.

-pero mujer!- bajo las escaleras pasando de largo a su padre que suplicaba de forma lamentable.

-ya basta Najiro, te lo mereces! Y no digas nada más si no quieres que queme todas tus revistas- fue lo último que Ryoma escucho decir antes de salir del templo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se asomara en sus labios –mada mada dane- dijo a la nada siguiendo rumbo a la cancha de tenis más cercana.

Entreno hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta. Sudoroso y cansado no llego a su casa hasta un rato después de que se hubieran encendido los faroles de las calles.

Entro y se fue directo a su habitación, no escucho ni ruidos, ni voces; ni siquiera la melodiosa voz de Nanako que usualmente le daba la bienvenida, pero tampoco le importo. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, hecho un rápido vistazo y puso especial atención al escritorio donde se encontraban algunos libros fuera de lugar pero ni rastro de las revistas.

Solo había dos opciones: la primera y la más probable, era que su padre había dado por fin con su valiosa colección, haciéndose de ella y manteniéndola seguras en algún nuevo escondite. Y la segunda; era que a Rinko se le hubiera pasado el enojo y le hubiera regresado las revista a Najiro, cosa, por demás decir, poco probable. Casi se rio ente la idea. Casi…

Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar al recordar lo que había dejado, se acercó a la cama y sin levantarla tanteo por debajo de la almohada hasta que sus dedos sintieron el tomo. Soltó un ligero suspiro y de nuevo el sentimiento culposo lo invadió. Se sintió como un crio ocultando la revista tan recelosamente, pero se sabía muy tarde como para devolverla. No es como si fuera a llegar con su padre y regresársela así no más y ni pensar en la opción de que esta fuera descubierta accidentalmente. Este muy probablemente se burlaría lo que le restaba de vida y como si fuera poco le contaría a cada uno de sus conocidos como su pequeño e "inocente" hijo escondía porno. Sintió escalofríos al pensar en sus sempais cotilleando en su habitación en busca de más material de ese tipo y tachándolo de pervertido.

Luego pensó en que pasaría si fuera su madre o su prima quien diera con ella. No podría con la mirada de desaprobación, y no quería ni imaginarse dando una excusa estúpida como "No tengo ni idea de cómo llego esto aquí"

No, definitivamente nadie nunca se enteraría de su nueva adquisición.

Opto por sacar la revista de su escondite y meterla en su mochila teniendo cuidado de esconderla bien entre sus cuadernos. Al día siguiente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se desharía de ella en el bote de basura más cercano y asunto zanjado.

Una vez hecho el plan, recogió algo de ropa y fue a tomarse un bien merecido baño. Una vez en la ducha se desvistió con pereza y se introdujo en la bañera cuando esta se vio llena de agua caliente. Sintió todos sus músculos contraerse ante el contacto para después relajarse poco a poco, se permitió cerrar los ojos y con lentitud fue introduciendo su rostro hasta quedar por completo bajo el agua. Reteniendo la respiración se fijó no pensar en nada…

 _-Ryoma-kun…_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aun bajo el agua, ante la nítida imagen de una sexy Sakuno en poca ropa, llamándolo desde una cancha de tenis con voz melosa. Salió del agua exaltado, boqueando cual pez y tosiendo el líquido que había alcanzado a tragar. Se restregó el rostro sintiendo su nariz y garganta arder, le tomo un minuto entero normalizar su respiración y sintió su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal (y sabía que no era solo por el baño).

Bufo al salir de la tina, sin más ceremonia que la de secarse y vestirse, salió del baño para encerrarse directamente en su habitación. Se arrojó sobre su cama como horas atrás y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando su gato chillo al ser casi aplastado por su ahora muy malhumorado dueño.

No, no, no, no, no.

Maldita sea su curiosidad, maldita sean sus hormonas, maldito sea su estúpido padre y maldita sean sus estúpidas revistas.

Se hiso un ovillo tapándose precariamente con la sabana, espero que el cansancio del entrenamiento de esa tarde hiciera lo suyo con su cuerpo y lo mandara a dormir muy, muy profundamente.

* * *

Se encontraba solo; cuando los entrenamientos con el resto de Seigaku se volvían tediosos prefería escaparse y practicar sus tiros en un peloteo contra el muro cerca de los vestuarios del club. Todo estaba muy solo y tranquilo, justo como a él le gustaba…

-Ryoma-kun…

La suave y ya conocida voz lo llamo desde su espalda con ese timbre de timidez tan característico-mph- soltó, fue su forma de hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

-Ryo…Ryoma-kun, me preguntaba, si, si podías ayudarme a entrenar?- golpeo la bola un par de veces más antes de detenerse por completo y encarar a su compañera.

Alzo una ceja cuando al fin le puso atención, el uniforme con el que practicaba se veía diferente, la falta estaba mucho más corta, mostrando todo lo largo de sus níveas piernas, usaba una camiseta rosa sin mangas y cuello V que se ceñía perfectamente a sus delicadas curvas. Su cabello seguía firmemente atado en sus dos largas trenzas mientras su flequillo ocultaba su mirada pero no su naciente sonrojo. Abrazaba con fuerza la raqueta sobre su pecho y aguardaba en silencio por la respuesta de él.

Trago con dificultad, no era la primera vez que la entrenaba, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sin un compromiso de por medio. De pronto no le pareció mala idea, estaba aburrido después de todo.

–Ryusaki, sígueme- la chica levanto la mirada y se clavó en la ambarina del chico, aquello orbes rojizos lo penetraron con una fijeza que él nunca creyó ver antes en ella, había algo en sus ojos que no supo interpretar pero le causo un escalofrió, un agradable escalofrió.

Ryoma sintió sus orejas calientes pero se giró rápidamente antes de que la pelirroja lo notara, camino y estuvo seguro que ella lo seguía.

Habían llegado a una de las canchas más alejadas del club, pertenecía a lo que alguna vez fue la primera sección de la escuela. Al crecer el club y verse en la necesidad de más lugar donde practicar, se habían construido mas canchas en un terreno más amplio de la segunda sección, dejando está rezagada. Recientemente había sido renovada pero debido a su lejanía con el resto y que estaba rodeada de árboles -y por lo tanto bastante escondida- rara vez era usada.

Estaba solo, quizá demasiado, pero lejos de preocupar a Echizen le resulto conveniente.

Después de asegurarse de que la red estuviera bien puesta, se posiciono a un lado de la cancha dejando a la de trenzas del otro; ante aquella situación, esta le miro confundida-Ryoma-kun?

-quiero ver que tanto has mejorado y ver cuáles son tus fallos.

Sin preguntar nada más, Sakuno se puso rápidamente en posición mientras Ryoma se preparaba para sacar, nada espectacular y la chica lo devolvió sin problemas, intercambiaron un breve pelotero sin problemas hasta que Ryoma giro un poco la muñeca para crear el efecto suficiente para una volea. La pelirroja respondió extendiéndose cuan larga era, dio un brinco para darle a la pelota el impulso necesario para un remate y su diminuta falda se levantó mostrando sus braguitas.

Ryoma no quiso mirar, todo era culpa de su increíble visión periférica. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y decidió entonces concentrarse en la pelota que venía con velocidad. Le dio con quizá más fuerza de la necesaria a lo que la chica no le quedo de otra que responder con un revés que mando la pelota fuera de la cancha y a ella al piso.

-mou…-se quejó mientras intentaba incorporarse de su poco elegante traspié, fue entonces que Ryoma se despabilo por completo, y se dirigió a la chica con la mejor intención de ayudarle. Tenía que concentrarse; _"es la nieta de tu entrenadora, por Kami! Enfócate en otra cosa"_ Quizá en aquella gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su cuello hasta perderse entre sus sen... Stop.

Ryoma le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar y Sakuno acepto sonrojada para variar-creo que ya lo notaste Ryoma-kun, mi revés es malo y fallo para detener golpes con mucha potencia- explico mientras terminaba de incorporarse con ayuda del chico.

El tacto con la suave mano de la chica le dio un tirón en el brazo y ya de pie él no hiso nada para soltarla-mph…-tercio, agachándose el mismo para recoger la raqueta de ella aun sin romper el contacto. Sin prisa se incorporó, importando poco si la chica lo pillaba viéndole las piernas.

Muda y avergonzada, Sakuno lo dejo acomodarse detrás de ella. Con cuidado, Ryoma coloco la raqueta de vuelta en sus manos, acomodándolas adecuadamente sobre el mango para después posicionar la propia sobre la de ella, firme pero sin hacerle daño situó su otra mano en la cintura de la chica -flexiona las rodillas- ordeno peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Sintió a la pelirroja tensarse entre sus brazos, pero ella solo obedeció sin rechistar. En un ademan Ryoma guio los movimientos de la chica en lo que debería ser un revés. Sorprendido por lo bien que encajaba el cuerpo de la fémina con el suyo se permitió, en su cercanía, respirar del aroma de ella. El dulce aroma a frutillas de su piel le hiso preguntarse si sabía tan bien como olía. Si era acaso igual de embriagador.

El aliento del chico golpeo el cuello de Sakuno asiéndola temblar por completo. De pronto, ambos chicos se olvidaron por completo del supuesto entrenamiento. Ryoma en un arrebato llevo sus labios hasta la piel expuesta de su cuello y lamino hasta llegar a su oreja donde mordisqueo con suavidad el lóbulo.

-Ry...Ryoma-kun…-gimió soltando la raqueta, quizás de sorpresa, quizá porque aquella acción le había arrebatado toda la fuerza de su agarre. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron y Ryoma afianzo su agarre en la cintura acercándolos más. Continúo besando su cuello dejando leves rastros de saliva y pequeñas marca rojas donde se dedicaba a succionar. La pelirroja sintió sus piernas fallar y buscando más estabilidad llevo su mano libre hacia atrás: acariciando la nuca del chico, deslizo los dedos hasta enredarlos con las oscuras hebras de su cabello tirándolo levemente. Lo escucho soltar un gruñido por lo bajo. El calor que sentía en su rostro, se instaló también en su abdomen hasta bajar entre sus piernas.

Ella giro el rostro intentando buscar sus ojos dorados. Ryoma dejo su cuello y se alzó para mirarla. Sus orbes rubí oscurecidos por el placer lo hicieron sentir ese mismo escalofrió de momentos atrás, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos y jadeantes lo invitaron a besarlos. Sus alientos chocando fueron suficiente para hacerle perder todo atisbo de cordura que quedara en él.

La beso lentamente y sin prisas, al principio solo acariciando sus labios, separándose de vez en vez para respirar y luego atacar de nuevo. Con la torpeza propia del primer beso, de pronto se sintió perdido. Pero sumergido en los placeres de esa boca, pronto demostró ser el genio que era; ya para el quinto beso había adquirió maestría y doctorado. En un suspiro de ella, aprovecho para introducir su lengua y explorar su boca por completo.

De un rápido movimiento, Ryoma hiso girar a Sakuno hasta que quedaran frente a frente. Los brazos de la chica se enroscaron en su cuello y todo su cuerpo se pegó más al él con anhelo y descaro. Las manos del ambarino delinearon su figura, acariciaron sus carderas y escabulléndose entre su falta. La chica gimió contra sus labios al sentir el roce caliente de las manos grandes y callosas de él.

Ryoma sin permiso la levanto del suelo obligándola a entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y reprimió un gruñido cuando ambos sexos se rosaron. Camino con ella unos pasos hasta que la espalda de la chica se encontró con el enrejado en un brusco choque que más que molestarla la éxito.

Bajando las piernas, dejo que chico le quitara la blusa levantando los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Ryoma dejo los labios femeninos dando pequeños besos a través de la barbilla y cuello llegando hasta los delicados senos, la pelirroja se estremeció por completo cuando el tenista, de un manotazo, aparto el sostén dejándolos expuestos. Se tomo su tiempo para admirarlos ante la avergonzada mirada de la chica y acercándose con lentitud premeditada antes de que su lengua lamiera con cuidado uno de los rosados pezones. Chupo y succiono suavemente provocando cada vez, gemidos más altos en la pelirroja, se pasó al otro dándole las mismas atenciones y dejo que su mano masajeara el que había quedado libre de su boca, escucho gritar su nombre y sonrió arrogante sobre la piel femenina.

Se tensó por completo, cuando sintió las temblorosas manos de ellas, acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camisa. Sin cuidado se apresuró a quitársela y besándola de nuevo se apretó más a ella sintiendo sus pechos apretarse contra su torso desnudo. Ahogo un gemido cuando las manos, ahora curiosas, de la chica palparon su sexo por encima de los pantalones cortos, la dejo abrir la bragueta y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de la reja cuando deslizando por entre su bóxer tomo su miembro y lo acaricio. El placer le inundo los sentidos, escalofríos subían y bajaban por su columna y mordiendo el cuello de ella reprimió un par de improperios.

No podía soportarlo más. Alejándose un poco la bajo las bragas hasta retirarlas por completo, aventuro un debo al sexo femenino y abriéndose camino entre sus labios acaricio el clítoris haciéndola gemir sonoramente. Atino a besarla de nuevo aplicando más fuerza en su caricia para placer de ella.

Ryoma bajo el rostro de nuevos a los senos de la no ya tan inocente Ryusaki, besándolos de nuevo llevo a sus dedos a explorar la húmeda entrada femenina, primero penetrándola con el índice para luego de sacarlo y meterlo un par de veces, ser acompañado por el medio mientras el pulgar jugueteaba con el pequeño botón de nervios. Una de las manos femeninas se aferró a la cerca tras ella mientras que con la otra jalaba de los cabellos azabaches hasta atraerlo a su boca. La chica gimió el nombre masculino una, dos, tres veces antes de alcanzar el primer orgasmo. Abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello, jadeo cerca del oído del ambarino encendiéndolo más.

Deslizando su mano por su espalda hasta el trasero de ella y luego alargando la caricia hasta su muslo le elevo la pierna. Sosteniéndola con firmeza libero su propio sexo de sus pantalones y dándole un largo y apasionado beso la penetro de una sola estocada.

Siento al pequeño cuerpo de ella tensarse por completo, la vio sollozar quedamente obligándolo a controlarse un poco. Coloco su frente sobre la de la pelirroja y se mantuvo quieto, dentro de ella, por varios minutos. Sin apartar los ojos de los de ella, comenzó a moverse con cuidado, lenta y tortuosamente. La sintió tan caliente, húmeda y apretada que creyó venirse de un momento a otro.

Aun sosteniéndose la mirada, dorado contra rojo, se entregaron al placer producido por el vaivén cada vez más rápido, cada vez más rítmico, de sus caderas. El tenista sintió los músculos de su abdomen contraerse en anticipación de su propio orgasmo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

-Ryoma-kun!...

* * *

-Ryoma!

Despertó exaltado ente los insistentes golpes en su puerta, sudoroso y jadeante, reconoció el techo de su propia habitación.

-Ryoma, hijo, ya levántate o se te va hacer tarde- Escucho decir a Rinko a través de la puerta, agradeciendo mentalmente que su madre decidiera no entrar.

Bufo con fuerza pero no se levantó hasta que sintió a su progenitora alejarse por el pasillo. Cansado, molesto y con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas, se encamino a darse una más que merecida ducha fría.

De regreso a su cuarto se puso el uniforme y tomando su mochila bajo a desayunar. Nanako lo noto más gruñón de lo normal, pero no hiso comentario alguno, para evitar aumentar su mal humor.

Al terminar de comer soltó un escueto "thank you" y salió de la casa a toda velocidad ignorando a su padre que le gritaba desde el living quien sabe que cosas.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro ya varias calles lejos del templo. No pensó en nada, no quiso, no se permitió, pensar en nada mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles rumbo a Seigaku, aún se sentía extraño e incómodo por el sueño que había tenido, tanto así, que por primera vez se sintió nervioso de ver a Ryusaki.

Sus pasos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, podía apreciar el edificio que conformaba su escuela y un nudo se le instalo en el estómago. No pasaría nada si faltaba, todavía estaba a tiempo de regresar a su casa o de perderse por ahí.

Sí, eso haría, al carajo con todo!

Estaba listo para dar media vuelta cuando algo lo detuvo, lo último que quería ver ese día…

-Ryoma-kun?

Oh fuck!

Ni se movió, ni hiso ademan de querer girarse, solo se plantó en el suelo, tieso como una roca.

-Ryoma-kun, te encuentras bien?- la joven Ryusaki sonaba preocupada, era extraño toparse con un Ryoma tan aparentemente nervioso. Se acercó con cuidado en busca de su mirada o de algo que le indicase que estuviera bien, pero al acercarse a su altura solo se topó con su flequillo tapándole los ojos y un sonrojo adornando ligeramente sus mejillas.

-Oh por Dios!, Ryoma-kun, tienes el rostro todo rojo. Acaso tienes fiebre?- Pregunto alarmada mientras que levantaba la mano derecha en ademan de tocarle la frente. El ambarino la anticipo, interceptando su mano con un poco de brusquedad.

-Estoy bien- respondió. Logrando esconder todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento bajo una máscara de usual indiferencia. Sakuno lo observo con atención, para después asentir en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. De nuevo a Ryoma se le formo un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas de besarla lo invadieron con brusquedad, pero la mirada confundida e inocente de la pelirroja lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Aparto la mirada y soltó con cuidado la mano de la chica que había tenido prisionera sin buscarlo. Comenzó su andar y con simple "andando" retomo su camino a Seigaku sabiendo de antemano que la chica lo seguiría. Igual que en su sueño.

Eso que se removía en sus entrañas seguro era culpa. Culpa por manchar la inocente imagen de la tímida Ryuzaki. Culpa por sentir deseo, deseo por saber que tan cerca de sueño podía llegar.

Lo poco que quedaba de camino hasta Seigaku se le hiso largo y por primera vez en su vida el silencio le supo incomodo, con la pelirroja caminado a su lado y las imágenes frescas de su sueño acompañándolo con nitidez, el resto del dia lo pronostico como tortuoso.

Aunque quizá…

Miro de reojo a su compañera, un suave sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios parecían estar curvados en una diminuta sonrisa.

Ya dentro de la institución, la chica saco sus zapatos de los casilleros y cambiándolos rápidamente se despidió alegando que tenía que ver a un profesor antes de entrar a clase o algo por el estilo.

Ryoma la observo perderse escalera arriba a pasos rápidos y torpes, presto especial atención en el bamboleo de la diminuta falda verde y lo poco que cubría. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa arrogante se asomara en sus labios, mientras el mismo se dirigía a su clase.

Al diablo! Declárenlo culpable, porque lo era. La dichosa revista porno de su padre le había abierto los ojos, como si de una epifanía se tratase. Ya era hora de tener nuevas experiencia fuera del tenis y conocía a la pareja perfecta para hacerlo…

Mierda…

La revista…

* * *

 _jajaja a que no se acordaban que la revista sigue dentro de la mochila de Ryoma XD es invitable no molestar al pequeñin y ponerlo en apuros._

 _Tarde, literalmente, meses para terminar este oneshort, mas por falta de inspiración que otra cosa, pero como dije arriba, ver el fandom tan activo después de tanto tiempo me incito a terminarlo._

 _Se que la trama pinta para mas, pero me conozco, no prometo un segundo capitulo._

 _Se agradecen sus reviews, leer sus comentarios me ayuda a mejorar mas cada día. :3_

 _Por cierto, feliz navida, año nuevo y dia de reyes, todo junto y atrasado pero no importa. :p_

 _Un saludo para todos aquello que pertenecen al Ponta pair love-casteñano y que pasen por aquí_

 _y, y, y que viva el RyoSaku 3 yayy! \\(°o°)/ jajaja_

 _Se despide D.J. nos leemos en próximas y mas historias :3_


End file.
